Dex Holder's Reunion
by Takashi Takagawa
Summary: Red decides it's been to long since he's seen the juniors of the other regions and sets up a vacation plan to the Sevii Islands with the others. What happens when Misty gets wind of this and what of the stragglers of the evil teams? Rated M for later.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, yet I plot to do so.

**A/N:** Before we get this show on the road I want to get 5 points across.  
1. Green is a boy and Blue is a girl. Don't like it? Don't read it.  
2. I apologize if Black and White are OOC for a while. I'm having to go off Bulbapedia for their personalities since I refuse to read BW before I finish Platinum and HGSS so please bear with me.  
3. I have no real set plan on anyone catching new Pokemon though I am open to the thought of it. No legends will be captured though unless they had been previously befriended the dex hold I.E. Mewtwo with Red and Yellow.  
4. This fic is RedxYellow, SpecialShipping, CallabaroShipping or whatever you feel like calling it. Once again don't like it? Don't read it.  
5. Constructive flames are welcomed since I used to use them to improve. Other flames for any reason will be skipped over.  
With all that said I'd like to take this moment to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Let's kick this pig (no actual pigs were harmed in the making of this fanfic other than battles containing Buoh, Black's Emboar, or any other pig Pokemon).

* * *

**Dex Holder's Reunion**

The 9th Kanto league victor Red was laying under a tree wishing something or rather anything would come up in the near future. That's how bored he was getting. The world had been pretty quiet since he heard about the downfall of Team Plasma in the Unova Region. He looked at his Pokemon sleeping next to him. Saur was to his left with Poli laying against the grass starter. Lax and Aero were to his right while Pika and Vee were at his shoulders, Pika on the left and Vee on the right. "Hey guys, What do you say about all of us and our friends go take a vacation to the Sevii Islands? Last time we went there wasn't really the best of times for any one." All of them opened one eye and stretched before calling out their names in agreement.

A blond girl was on her way to meet her favorite Pokemon trainer. 'I wonder if I can tell him today.' she thought as she walked along. She walked with Pikachu named Chuchu. Her name was Yellow and known as "The Healer" for her special powers granted from being from the Viridian Forest. It wasn't to long before she noticed an odd plant and lump so close together. "Must be Saur and Lax." she said to herself as Chuchu ran in that direction.

Chuchu ran and climbed over Red to meet with Pika. "Chuchu? That must mean..."

"Hi Red." a slight blush touched her cheeks

"Yellow." he said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well I kinda wanted to spend some time alone with you." She blushed a little bit harder. Red was taken back a little and blushed as he reached for five of his six Pokeballs. He called back all of his Pokemon with the exception of Pika, who was playing with Chuchu.

"I have to make some calls first then I'm all yours." he said with a smile as he walked back towards his house which was near by. Yellow followed her crush to the house where he let both of them in. "I'll be right back." he said while heading up to his room. Red turned on his computer and opened his address book on who to call. Sure he could use his Xtransceiver he and the rest of the dex holders had when a shipment of them were sent from Unova, but they only allowed him to call 3 others at once and his Pokegear only had a one on one option where if he called by computer he could get up to 6 people. He selected Green, Gold, Ruby, Diamond and Black. Each of them seemed to pick up right away and after exchanging hellos, Red proceeded to explain his idea about a Dex holders month long vacation. He told them it would take place in a week. Each seemed to think it was a good idea. "So we're clear? Everyone will take a boat to Vermillion and we'll ship off from there."

"I should also call the other Gyms and alert them that the Viridian Gym will be on an automated battle system then and have one of them check in from time to time to make sure the back up Pokemon are in tip top shape." Green mentioned as the others ended the call to spread the word leaving the two Pallet natives alone.

"Alright. I figure that since the same cruise ship travels from region to region each week it'll be no problem to meet with everyone and those passes never go bad. Also Diamond said Platinum's family had a private yacht, so if she get's the ok then we'll be set."

"I'm gonna go now so I can make a few calls myself then tell Blue." Green mentioned right before ending the call.

Red turned off his computer to go meet back up with Yellow in his living room. "So Yellow." he started to get her attention, "I had a thought that the dex holders needed another reunion on the Sevii Islands. By now everyone should know."

"I like the idea." she said shyly with a grin. 'A whole month with Red.'

Red's Xtransceiver went off and showed up the Ruby, Diamond and Black were calling. "That was quick guys." he said with a laugh.

"Missy got the ok for the yacht, but thought it would be better is we went around and picked up everyone starting with Unova followed by Hoenn, Johto then Kanto." Diamond said as Platinum took over.

"Would that be ok Senior Red?" she asked.

"That's better than what I had in mind. Well can someone call up Green and Gold and tell them there's been a change?"

"I can Senior Red." Ruby volunteered "I also wanted to mention I told Wally, but he said he didn't want to since he wasn't an official dex holder like the rest of us."

"Same with Cheren and Bianca. They said that they never truly felt like dex holders since theirs never really worked proper."

"Alright so it'll be just us 15 then. We'll all meet up in Vermillion in a week then." Red confirmed hanging up. He looked at Yellow with a smile "So what did you want to do?"

She blushed a bit "I k-kinda wanted to w-watch a m-movie with you." she stuttered out of nervousness.

"Ok so movies. Anything else?"

"Ialsowantedtohaveatalkwithyou!" she blurted out almost yelling face completely red from embarrassment.

"What about?" She stayed silent. "Do you like me Yellow?"

"...er ...the ...ni." she muttered knowing he couldn't hear her.

"You don't need to be so nervous. I really like you a lot. As more than a friend I mean." he said to try to calm her down while blushing and looking away.

"I said I liked you ever since you saved me from that Dratini eleven years ago." Her whole face was beet red. The Kanto battler shocked our favorite healer by kissing her. She had a surprised look then melted into it, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck causing them both to fall over the arm of the couch. Red ended the kiss and got up in order to find a good movie Yellow might like. The blush that had covered both their faces had completely vanished now that they knew how the other felt, it was kind of pointless to be embarrassed over the little things.

Yellow smiled as her new boyfriend looked for a movie to watch with he and at the fact she got what she needed off her chest, something she thought should have been done when she was twelve. She sat up as he came back to cuddle with her while the movie started. Their two mouse Pokemon laid next to each other drifting off to sleep. "I love you Champion Red." she teased with a whisper while laying her head on his shoulder.

He responded by laying his head lightly on hers while wrapping her with an arm. "I love you too Yellow of the Viridian Forest."

* * *

Kinda shortish I know. I'm also aware of that the chapter mainly revolved around Red and Yellow, but just be patient and see what I have planned. Side note. Everyone has both a Pokegear and an Xtransceiver. You'll find out why by chapter 5. R&R please and thank you.


	2. The First Move

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Pokemon. The day I do though Special will be an anime in the making.

**A/N:** I guess I forgot to mention this in the first chapters note. Game versions like FRLG Red with the brown hair and Lyra from HGSS do not exist so in case anyone thinks it would make for a good plot twist or battle. Also I should add ages so no one really gets to confused.  
Red-22  
Green-22  
Blue-23  
Yellow-20  
Gold-18  
Silver-18  
Crystal-18  
Ruby-17  
Sapphire-16  
Emerald-16  
Diamond-15  
Pearl-15  
Platinum-15  
Black-14  
White-14

* * *

"Diamond. Pearl. Do we have everything? We need to ship out to Unova by the end of the day." Platinum Berlitz walked into Sandgem town with her two former bodyguards behind her, both walking next to Diamond's starter Wig the Torterra. The over grown green tortoise had three suitcases at the base of it's tree on it's back. One was a very light blue, another was a light peach color and the other was a very light grey. "Also none of your acts in front of our Seniors and Juniors."

"I'm Poke-ay with that." Diamond had Pokeballs for eyes with his wrists together under his chin and standing on one foot which earned him a whack on the head from Pearl. "Seriously though, I can't wait to see Senior Red again." Diamond said as if star struck. Three days had passed since the plans had been set and they were already pushing the time limit.

"Young miss. Master Diamond. Master Pearl. Please come aboard. The sooner we disembark the sooner the better. We have a day long journey to the Unova region." Sebastian, the Berlitz butler, had suggest standing at the dock which lead to the large ship.

"I should call Black quickly to tell him and White to be in Castelia City by tomorrow." Platina said as Dia and Pearl loaded the luggage below deck. She dialed his number on her Pokegear.

"Hello?"

"Black? It's Platinum. The reason for this call is to let you and White know we'll be in Castelia with in a day." she walked up the passenger ramp and sat down on a chair.

"Sounds good Senior. We'll see you tomorrow." With that she hung up. Sebastian followed her heading right for the control room. Dia had called back Wig and pulled the loading ramp aboard with the help of Pearl.

"Let's set sail!" Pearl exclaimed excited as a fifteen year old boy could be.

* * *

"Black! What did Platinum say?" White whined. She had recently obtained her own dex after playing a hand in stopping Team Plasma.

"Just to stick around Castelia. Seeings on how we're Nacrene City we just need to cross the Sky Arrow Bridge." Black replied getting up from his seat. The two of them had been waiting in Nacrene City since Red pitched the idea of a vacation. They decided to have lunch at a cafe at the edge of town just in case they needed to leave shortly after. The young trainer walked over to the cashier and paid for their meals as White finished her lemonade. "Ready boss?" he mocked leaving the cafe, heading in the direction of the Pinwheel Forest, black suitcase in hand. White followed closely behind gripping her much larger white suitcase which was later made to be carried by Tula.

"Lucky for us there is a path so we wont get lost." White pointed out. Black nodded as the entered the large forest together.

* * *

Ruby was visiting the ex admin of Team Magma Courtney. "Six years. Six short year. I seems like it was just the other day you were trying to foil Team Magma's plans." the elder woman reminisced. Ruby looked at her with a disgusted look. Not because she was eight years older than him, it was the fact she was sounding like an old woman.

"Courtney, you gotta quit talking like your an old lady. You aren't that much older than me meaning your still young and beautiful." he scolded

She grinned at his comment. "Well then why not take me for yourself Mr. Top Coordinator?" she teased causing the teen to bush. "I'm only kidding. So tell me about this big exclusive trip to Kanto your going on."

"It's really nothing major, Senior Red just wants everyone to get together and have a good time. Just because we've all saved out own regions and even the world doesn't mean that should be the only time for a reunion." he answered looking out the window seeing the trees of Petalburg Woods rustling in the wind. "The day after tomorrow Sapph, Rald and I will meet with Platina, Dia, Pearl, Black and White then go pick up Gold, Silver and Crys. Convenient that Johto is only a few hours north of us, but they want to stop for the night between here, there and Kanto so the fancy yacht Platina's family owns can be stocked fully."

"And you have to be in Slateport in a couple days? Gonna take the long way or by sea on Zuzu or Mimi?"

"Is that an invitation to take the longer route Courtney?" Ruby questioned raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sort of. I need to go to Slateport anyway." she replied picking up a large bag full of supplies. "Shall we?" Ruby nodded and picked up his pack and dark red suitcase, following her out the door.

* * *

Sapphire and Emerald were hanging around in the Slateport Museum. Sapphire was looking through the prehistoric Pokemon exhibits while Emerald was looking at the history or each region. Both knew they had nearly two days to kill, but didn't want to leave Slateport or stray to far from the city. Both sighed at the same time out of boredom not realizing it since they were not only on different floors, but on opposite ends of the building.

* * *

In Olivine City Gold was acting like his usual self and hitting on every girl with in a four foot radius at all times. One of his only weaknesses was a girl in a swimsuit. "Weavile use icy wind and stop the idiot." Silver called tossing a Pokeball near Gold revealing the dark type. Soon he was encased in an ice prison and had a rope tossed around him. Silver tied the rope tightly around the ice and drug Gold away while Crystal apologized for his behavior.

Silver had pulled the frozen boy to the Pokemon Center where Crystal appeared with Monlee's Pokeball. "Monlee fire punch." she said with a sigh as the ball opened revealing the boxing Pokemon. "Gold when will you learn? I wont permit this kind of behavior when we're in Kanto. Got it?" she warned

"Oh come on Super Serious Gal. What are you going to do? Get Silver to toss me in the middle of the ocean?"

"No, but that can be arranged." Silver warned as Gold gulped regretting giving his rival the idea in the first place.

* * *

"Alright. Thanks Brock. You too. Thanks bye." Green had just finished his calls to the nearest and most trusted gym leaders in Kanto he knew. He, Blue, Red and Yellow each had their bags packed and had them held at the Pokemon fan club house. The chairmen had offered to look after them seeings how he was good friends with both Red and Yellow. Giving his gym Pokemon another look over just for safe measure, he smiled knowing they were all in top fighting condition. Heading out of the gym he set out for Pallet Town.

Route one wasn't to long. A quick fifteen minute walk was all it would take to get there from Viridian. Green continued his walk to Red's place taking in the town he once called home. Being a gym leader had it's perks, yet it held just as many down sides and leaving Pallet for the time being was one of them, at least till Red took the gym over like he was supposed to in the first place. None of it really bothered him though on the count it kept all of his main Pokemon in top fighting level for a decent rematch against his Rival and life long friend. Before he knew it he was at Red's front door. Giving it a knock he was greeted by Blue.

"Took ya long enough. Get in here." she commanded.

"Pesky woman." he muttered under his breath as he walked in.

"Green! Your just in time for the movie!" Yellow called from the couch sitting next to Red. He sat next to Red on the couch and Blue sat next to him. The plan had been that the four of them would stay at Red's till they got the call saying they were in Olivine from Platina. They would then use Gyara to ferry them across the sea to Vermillion and stay there till their ship came in.

The four of them had finished the movie and decided to call it a night. The four of them went upstairs to their rooms. Green taking one of the spares and Blue taking the other left Red to share a room with Yellow even though he offered to sleep on the couch. Both Blue and Green knew the Red and Yellow we're going out, but promised to keep it a secret especially from Misty whom still had a crush on Red. They said their good nights and closed the doors. As soon as the last light was out a mysterious figure was lurking about twenty yards away in a direction where no one would see them. "Targets confirmed. It looks like your hunches were right boss. What do we do now?" the figure spoke through an Xtransceiver.

"Follow them to Vermillion and just keep a close eye on them. I'll deal with Red personally." the voice over the device replied

"Roger." the communication had been cut and the figure walked towards the wooded area where they called out a Fearow and flew off with it.

* * *

Well to be fully honest I kinda went with this sort of direction with everyone being mentioned as they got to their separate destinations in order to be picked up as the clock counted down. I originally was just gonna cover the Sinnoh and Unova teams and do a time skip in the next chapter for Hoenn and so on, but I found this could work too. It'll probably be obvious on who was watching over the Kanto team, but I thought I should add a tiny bit of suspense near the end. Anyway I'm rambling on. Thanks to those of you who read the first part and a special thanks to xxxDreamingflowerxxx for the review and pmiranda13 as well as Gur40goku for adding this story to their alerts not to long after it was posted. Seriously guys it made my day.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Pokemon. I'm kinda starting to find this a little repetitive really. I mean come on. If any of us owned any title what so ever would we really be writing FanFiction of it? Well I suppose there is the whole legal networking and such. Just a thought though :P

**A/N:** I realize I've been doing this in front of chapters 100% of the time, but for good reason. This time is to alert you there will be many mini timeskips. Other than that I got nothing else to say that can't wait till the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Black and White had finally made it across the Sky Arrow Bridge. On their temporary journey they had been on a long list of distractions as White would have called it. Black had an urge to battle just about every bug type he saw in the forest, tried to wander off the path a number of times and battle other trainers on the bridge. Even though each and every battle didn't take to long White had wished he wasn't so battle crazy and didn't need his Munna to ride around on his head to keep his focus. "Hey Black? What time did we need to be at the harbor?" White questioned as they made it into the largest city in Unova.

"Senior Platinum said about a quarter after three." he replied looking at his Pokegear for the time. It read 2:35 PM. "Just in time. Look there's our ship!" he pointed to the large vessel a mile out of port.

"Looks like it'll dock at Prime Pier." White observed. The Berlitz family yacht was indeed docking in Prime pier as the two trainers had arrived. Black had recalled Tula which had carried both their suitcases as Diamond and Pearl lowered the loading ramp.

Black took his luggage in one hand and White's in the other as she walked up the ramp. "Welcome aboard Black and White. If you follow me I will show you where your rooms will be. Diamond and Pearl please head into the city with Sebastian and gather supplies to last us till we make it to Hoenn." Platina stated walking to a door that held a stair well to below deck.

"Yes ma'am." the two boys replied happily as they followed the butler and ships pilot down the pier and into the city.

The two Unova natives followed Platinum to the fourth floor where there was a hall that held multiple doors. "The fifth floor is the kitchen. The fourth floor is where we'll all be staying as we island hop or just wanna get away from everything for a little while. The third floor is a set of rec rooms for various sports and even a gym for working out with your Pokemon. No battles though please. Last thing I want is wrecked ship. Floor two is a ball room and the bottom is the engine room." she informed as they walked down the hallway. They came up to a set of doors that had everyone's name on them from Red to White. Black and White both entered their rooms to see a king sized bed, flat screen TV and a decent sized bathroom. "From time to time we rent this ship out for cruises since we barely use it ourselves."

* * *

Diamond and Pearl made it back carrying large carts of supplies with the aid of Wig, Don and Taurlord. "Forget lasting us to Hoenn. This haul will last us back to Sinnoh after this whole trip!" Pearl exclaimed as their Pokemon loaded everything one by one.

"Given that Lax, Red's Lax and Emerald's Snorlax don't get into it." Diamond agreed. The blonde boy nodded as they re-boarded with Sebastien following behind.

"Young masters, we can finish the rest of the prep work. Go enjoy yourselves." Without a moment to spare a small group of men in white dress shirts and black slacks came and took care of everything else that needed to be done.

* * *

Ruby and Courtney had made it to Slateport a few hours early, so the coordinator tagged along with the errand running. Both of them had been joking along with each other most of the way. Ruby would tell her that she was to rusty for contests now. This included trying to drag her into each contest hall they passed to get her pass re-instated. She however would tell him to come to her place in a couple of years for some real training and always ended her sentances with a wink causing the boy to blush a bit. What was supposed to take hours seemed to take only a few minutes to both of them. "Take care of yourself kid. Be sure to stop by after you come back." Courtney mentioned with yet another wink as she ran off towards the southern beach.

"You had better just be kidding with that!" Ruby yelled, flustered, as she ran off.

"Who are you talking to?" he heard a voice from behind him. Turning around he saw Emerald. "Sapphy sent me to get you since our ride is here." Ruby nodded and walked with Emerald to their ship.

Upon arriving Sapphire was chewing they poor boy's ear off for almost being late while a butler was handling the luggage. "This way to your rooms." he said trying to ignore the girls wrath. Ruby wished he could be so luck as to ignore it too.

The three of them were informed that the others were downstairs and decided to join them. Black was in the weight room in which Sapphire joined him. Platinum and White was calmly watching as Diamond and Pearl were playing paddle ball. Ruby and Emerald figured they might as well join and see if they were up for a Sinnoh vs Hoenn match.

* * *

Gold and Silver both yawned. It had been getting late so the three of them were waiting in the Pokemon Center. Crystal told them both they could sleep once they met with everyone, but was ignored when Gold made a comment about how she needed to chill out every now and then. Silver was tired to the point where he was starting to agree with Gold. "You two wouldn't be so tired if you didn't tag battle every trainer that passed by today." Both of them smiled sheepishly before giving another yawn.

Off in the distance a ship horn sounded. "They're here!" Gold yelled as he sprang up causing Silver to fall down, waking him up fully. The red haired boy punched Gold on the side of his head while Crys sighed. Of all the trainers in Johto, she had to be part of their trio. They walked outside to see the ship was starting to dock for the night. Each of them boarded and were shown to their rooms while Platinum called Red to tell him and his group to leave at dawn.

* * *

Dawn broke over Kanto. Red sat up and stretched causing Yellow to stir. Both of them had matching Pikachu print pajamas with the exception Red was without a shirt causing Yellow to faintly blush. "Morning Yellow. You ready for the trip?" he asked giving her a good morning kiss before slipping out of bed.

"After I shower and get something to eat I will be." she answered with a light giggle. The blonde girl walked over to the closet and gathered a set of her normal clothes that she left at Red's house for when she felt like sleeping next to her boyfriend. "I'm gonna go shower now to fully wake up." 'And to look good for you in front of everyone.'

Red changed into his normal attire as Yellow headed for the shower. Walking downstairs he saw Green was already up and watching the news and Blue was in the kitchen raiding Red's fridge.

"Blue hold on and I'll make something." he called over, "How's the weather in the islands?"

"Looks good for the next week." Green replied, turning off the TV. Red nodded and kicked Blue out of his kitchen to make Oran Sitrus pancakes.

By the time he had finished up Yellow was walking down stairs, fully dressed and getting her damp hair into a pony tail. "Smells like Red is making pancakes." Green nodded at her and looked over to see Blue waiting impatiently tapping her foot and sighed.

The quartet sat down and had their light breakfast before gathering the last of their things and heading out to the Pallet bay. Green called out Golduck and hopped on it's back. The large duck sped in the direction of Vermillion. Blue followed close behind on Blasty which used it's canons as jets to catch up. Red had sent Aero to the lab and reclaimed Gyara for the time since Yellow didn't have a Pokemon that could surf and didn't think Pika could carry them both on such a small board.

* * *

The Belitz family yacht pulled in to port not long after the sun had rose. Kanto and Johto being within a stone's throw of one another had it's perks. "Sebastian. Go retrieve our senior's bags at the Pokemon Lover's Club since they will be here shortly. " Platinum ordered as Diamond and Pearl got the loading ramp ready. The other Dex Holders were on the deck awaiting their seniors to finally make an arrival.

"Whose willing to bet Seniors Red and Yellow finally got together? They would flirt almost as much as these two." Emerald motioned pointing to Ruby and Sapphire. Both of them whacked Emerald over the head for the last comment. Everyone that knew the duo well enough though agreed that they probably were together and if not then there would be some match making on this little trip. "You didn't have to hit me you know!"

* * *

"Hey Green! I'm gonna head to the Pokemon Center real quick for you two go ahead!" Red yelled from Gyara as the sea serpent changed it's direction. Green sighed as they made it to shore near the Gym. The Gym it's self was right next to the docks since Lt. Surge used to us the S.S. Anne for Rocket purposes.

"Senior Green! Senior Blue! Up here!" Black called from the back of the ship. Both of them walked over towards the dock to bored just as Sebastian and another butler came with the Kanto team's luggage.

"Red went to go deposit his Gyarados so he'll be here shortly." Green informed them as him and Blue walked up to their juniors.

* * *

Red and Yellow walked out the the Pokemon center, each with a Pokeball in hand. A woman like figure started walking up to them from route 6's direction. She had planned on "casually" walking right into them, that is till she heard them call out a Pokemon each.

"Aero."

"Kitty."

"Can you both fly us to that large ship?" Both flying types nodded and grabbed their trainers. The girl just stood there stunned as they both took off. She was certain they would have wanted to walk back.

"I wont be denied talking to you Red. Not when there will be a full month of you getting closer to her. After them Starmie." She whispered to herself as she released the giant purple sea star.

* * *

The two of them landed and called back their Pokemon as they were greeted by the others. "It's good to see you both again." Gold mentioned getting an agreeing nod from the others except Green and Blue.

"Like wise with all of you. Platinum, I can't thank you enough for the use of your family's yacht." Red replied.

"Not at all Senior. It's like you said. We need to get together every now and then and just have a good time. Now let's set sail!" Platinum noted getting a cheer from everyone.

"Hold it! I need to have a work with Red first." A voice from above called out.

Everyone looked up and saw the girl sitting on top of a Starmie that was hovering above them. "Misty? Is that you?" Red asked in shock. What was Misty doing here and what did she want to talk about right when she knew he was about to leave?

* * *

Like I said the suspenseful ending from last chapter wasn't all that suspenseful if you remembered that Misty had a dozen maids or so. Anyway that's not the whole point really. I know my cliffhangers kinda suck, but I'm not really trying to go for major ones yet so it's ok. On to my reviewer. pmiranda13 Thanks again for reviewing and just so I don't make you feel 10 kinds of creeped out or anything, I check my email for fanfiction stuff such as reviews, author alert, story alerts and anything else others can do with my work so that's how I knew you favorited my story. As for next chapter they finally get to the first island they wanna camp out on and yes they will have camp outs some nights. It's part of a man's romance after all lol. Till next time.


	4. The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Pokemon.

**A/N: **I felt like doing my reviews first this time. Pmiranda13 - Thanks again for another review and sticking with this story, As for the spelling errors I'll be sure to keep a better eye on them. Anon reviewer. Thanks for reading and the nickname is Monlee not Hitmonlee. The nickname was provided by Bulbapedia so if you have an issue with it then you know what to blame. I also wanted to make a note that my updates will be slowing down a bit and you might see some one shots and maybe another story involving a PokeSpe/Animal Crossing crossover which is sort of in the works. The reason for this is to mainly find a job, but there are some other things such as once a week is when I like to catch up on my anime and manga and I recently got involved into Animal Crossing again. I work on this when I can though or feel rather type happy lol. Just don't be to shocked if weeks to a month pass by between updates.

* * *

"What are you doing here Misty?" Green called up. She was supposed to be heading to Viridian right about now to give his other team a check up in case of the off chance a trainer collecting gym badges came to challenge the gym.

"I wish to speak to Red before you all depart. Alone." she called back. Red frowned a bit before giving a small nod.

"I'll be right back guys." he said while smiling as he turned to them. Calling out Aero he flew up to where Misty was.

* * *

"What do you think she wants?" Ruby asked the others who knew her better.

"She wants Red." Green answered calmly, eyes not leaving the two in the sky.

"We gathered that much, but why?" Emerald questioned back.

"She wants him romantically Emerald. I can only imagine what Yellow is thinking about all of this." Blue replied glancing over at Yellow who was glaring daggers at Misty. Not many had seen her this mad including the Sinnoh and Unova dex holders who were a little nervous to even speak up.

"How dare she? She may have had a crush on him first, but I was the one he noticed more. I'm the one who goes to see him, the one who makes sure he's safe, eats well and has the trust of each of his Pokemon." Yellow fumed starting to cry a little out of frustration. "I trust him though so I wont go give her a piece of my mind yet."

* * *

"Misty what's wrong with you? I know you were aware of this trip and it's importance so why?" Red asked the water gym leader.

"I'm tired of seeing you go off to some other region or take on some dangerous challenge. Why not come live in Cerulean, settle down and maybe start a family with me." she replied blushing madly.

"Look. I'm a dex holder, a battler, the champion of the 9th Pokemon League and above all I'm with Yellow." This made Misty's heart shatter. She was suspicious and even had a maid confirm it, but hearing it from his mouth was far much worse. "She worries about me and tries to come with knowing the danger. My fellow dex holders all worry, but know I'll come out of it alright. There was a time I liked you, but that ended when I was up on Mt. Silver with Gold all those years ago. I'm sorry, but we can never be together." Red finished as Aero took him back to the others.

Misty looked down to see Red land in front of his colleges, smiles and laughter all around. a small tear came to her eye when she saw Yellow lean over to kiss him on the cheek with her face slightly brightened with a light blush. The ship took off in the direction of the Sevii Islands leaving the water gym leader alone, dumb found and over all hollow on the inside. "Come on Starmie. Let's go home."

* * *

An hour had passed since the whole incident and the Dex holders were in the middle of the Sevii Islands wondering which Island to visit first. "I say we should hit Four Island first. They can give me some pointers on being a great breeder." Gold stated.

"I say Seven Island. They have a battle tower." Emerald launched back The words "Battle tower" stuck a cord with Black who then sided with Emerald.

"I'm up for Three Island. There's a berry forrest there and I could make some great blocks." Ruby mentioned joining in.

"Hold it!" Everyone looked over to Blue. "Red should settle this since it was all his idea." Green smiled and nodded at her which had been fairly rare.

"How about we do a lottery. Since we'll be here for a month, there will be plenty of time to visit each island. Four to five day on each Island splits it up about even." Red suggested.

"Alright." the boys said in agreement.

"Platinum, could you guide myself, Silver, Sapphire and White to your navigation system? We'll generate the number of the island through a digital map roulette. One person from each region who wont cause much of an uproar will witness it. Each time we all go to reboard we'll repeat the process until we're down to one choice." Red suggested again.

"Sure thing." she replyed. The five of them walked over to the captain's quarters to make the choice.

* * *

The remaining dex holders remained on deck and waited for the answer. The door had opened and Red came out with a grin. "Our first stop will be Five Island." and with that the ship set a course for port.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but each chapter containing the stay on each island should get a tad longer. I'll do my best to get at least 2,500 words not including A/N's or the Disclaimer in each of the next eight or so chapters. One for each island and the last where everyone is about 6-10 months later. Anyway R&R Please and Thank you.


End file.
